


It Was All For You

by artificialSemblance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Humanstuck, OTP Feels, Sadstuck, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialSemblance/pseuds/artificialSemblance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat recounts the past five years of his teenage life, and the girl he once shared it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All For You

**Author's Note:**

> More or less a humanstuck interpretation of Karkat and Terezi's relationship, including some of the most recent updates. So spoilers, perhaps.

Five years ago, it was Terezi who would flash a grin and play with his hair, twirling albino strands into a bigger mess than it already was. She would look into his eyes, into the scarlet eyes that he tried to hide by secluding himself in his room. She would look into his eyes, and giggle, telling him in that melodic voice of hers that she loved the color red. It was five years ago they sat together during lunch break, laughing, fighting, and being in love.

Four years ago, it was Terezi who laid in the hospital bed, bandages covering her eyes. Karkat would watch as her chest would rise and fall unevenly, shaking with tiny sobs. She could no longer enjoy his eyes, she could no longer enjoy the world. It was then that he held her hand as she stumbled through their school, learning to use a cane.

Three years ago, it was Terezi that found a new love. A beautiful blossom that Karkat would hiss in the sight of. His chest ached as he watched the hand he once held was claimed by the grip of another. He missed when she would look into his eyes, he missed when she would smile in embarrassment when she tripped over a crack her cane hadn't predicted. Memories of their spring love was all the remained in the empty cavity of his chest.

Two years ago, it was Terezi that made up excuses for the bruises splattering her skin. A forced smile and tears leaking out from under her red-tinted glasses when Karkat would dot at the cuts with a handkerchief. Apologies would pour out of her mouth like vomit, regretful murmurs as he held her close.

One year ago, it was Terezi who fell from the roof top of that school, pushed by the hands of someone Karkat used to call a friend. Release, an end to the seemingly endless beatings of a mentally ill teenager. It was Karkat who cried, it was he who cried in front of paramedics, the sight of the person he used to hold so close a crumpled body on the pavement. A voice called out then, a shout filled with unbridled rage to bring her back.

Today was the day he once more took his place in front of a gravestone, setting a fresh red rose next to the ones he had left every week since the stone slab had been carved with the name Terezi Pyrope. With dark circles being battle scars of sleepless nights, with dark circles ringing around the eyes she used to stare into. His hand was unbearingly empty, the warmth she gave him irreplacable.

This year, it was Karkat who was left to mourn alone.

Once upon a time he would fall asleep to love-laden texts from a girl he held dear.

Today, however, he only falls asleep to the sound of broken sobs, knowing he is going to spend the rest of his life without the girl named Terezi.


End file.
